


Don't lie to me,please

by MarvelFanandHP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelFanandHP/pseuds/MarvelFanandHP
Summary: Lilith is coming.And Malec is starting to feel anxious and guilty,because they're keeping secrets from eachother.What will happen when the secrets are revealed?





	Don't lie to me,please

Everything was chaos.

Lilith was in New York.Downworlders and Shadowhunters were starting to panic,and the Clave wasn't doing anything about it.

 

They had only one small and stupid(but not in their opinion) idea.

To spy on everyone that had ever made any contact with a Greater Demon.  
"Everyone" meaning Downworlders,of course.  
They said it was because those people might be working with Lilith to bring the Institute down.  
They knew that most likely that person would be a warlock.

After doing some research,they found out that

the only person that had made any contact with a Greater Demon was Magnus Bane.

Most Shadowhunters were shocked,because Magnus Bane was one of the only Downworlders that they knew they could trust.

Their advantage was that he had a boyfriend,Alec Lightwood.

So when The Clave made Lydia Branwell tell the oldest Lightwood that he had to go spy on his boyfriend,no one was surprised at how he took the news.

 

"Excuse me?!Of course I won't spy on Magnus!"

But the Clave was prepared.

"I'm sorry ,Alec."said Lydia,"but the Clave said that if you won't do it,then they'll take him to the Silent City and question him on the Mortal Sword..."

Alec paled.

 

"This is ridiculous.Why would they even want to spy on Magnus?"

"I don't know.They haven't told me anything..they just said it was for our safety."

"'Our safety' my ass.Fine.I'll do it.But only because I know he wouldn't do anything bad.."

"Ok then.I'll see you tomorrow."

 

***********

 

Lydia told him what he had to do on the phone.  
Put a security camera somewhere and hide it so Magnus doesn't see it,and plant some kind of chip in the door so the Clave would be alerted if any demons entered the loft.

 

When he was done,he went to the living room and cooked some dinner for Magnus.

The High Warlock was at Catarina's to teach little Madzie a foreign language for spells.

Alec just sat on the couch and watched some TV to help pass the time.

A few hours later Magnus entered the loft and threw himself in Alec's arms.

"Kids are so difficult.Let' go to bed and cuddle."Magnus said,pouting.

Alec laughed and dragged the tired Magnus to bed.

They changed into their pajamas and threw themselves on the soft bed.

 

"I missed you"whispered Alec.

"I missed you too"yawned Magnus.

 

Alec fell asleep feeling guilty.

Magnus fell asleep feeling the same.Why?Because both of them were keeping secrets that would make the other mad...


End file.
